


Remaking the World

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [54]
Category: Super 8 (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to throw out all your old assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaking the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satellites (brella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



The Lamb’s house just needed a piece of the roof put back on. But when Louis Dainard offered to take in Joe in along with the Kaznyks, who didn’t have any roof to speak of, Jack said yes. Neither the alien nor the Air Force had done much damage down at that end of town. 

“Guess the wrong side of the tracks is the right side now,” Joe quipped to Alice, and then flinched, uncertain, at being overheard by the grown-ups.

“Guess so,” Jack said, and ruffled his son’s hair. “Go on,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
